diegen_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Mari
Mari (Otherwise known as Vedava) is a super villain in Diegen City. Personality As you can see, I'm a product of what man can do with science! I just want to make a place in the world and find love and be happy! Did you buy that? Good. To be perfectly honest, I could care less about what happens to this city. If it hadn't been for this miserable city and those who founded it I wouldn't be here unable to walk. So yes, I'm quite bitter and cynical and absolutely vengeful. However, I'd like to think I can be patient when the situation calls for it, and I've always been described as a jealous woman from time to time. I think I used to be rather kind once upon a time. Power Description Ah finally, something worth my time. I can sense and communicate to aquatic animals via emotions. That giant tentacle creature? Yeah, I made that monster. Just had to mess around with the lab a little and ended up mutating a lot of deep sea creatures that willingly do as I ask. If I were to say, have a pool of water here, I can gain insight by looking through it. It's good for spying on others and seeing what I want to see through the eyes of my vessel and my henchmen. Speaking of vessels, it seems the scientists tried creating hollow vessels to house the powers they are trying to create. I am able to use this headpiece to possess them and walk around with them. Sadly, I can't feel much on it, and it can't be for too long before I grow weary. Finally, as a last bit of defense, I can use the water in the body to damage one internally if they become too close to me. This is the only way I can be able to protect my fragile body from those who wish to cause me harm. Backstory My memory isn't quite the best mind you. We're talking a hundred years of history here. I read on a file that I was a homeless woman who happened to lose her home and family during the war. The country was in disarray so I thought to seek refuge among a society of science. They were hiring just about anyone to do 'simple tests' for medicine and what not. I'm guessing this wasn't the case since, I remember nothing but unbearable pain and suffering. Never had any decent food either if you ask me. I must have been a keep however, because I did exactly what they wanted from me. I was given super powers, and became the first unofficial superhuman. I remember how excited the lab was to test what I could do. I thought maybe the pain would finally stop and they'd let me go. However I was further tested and nearly died instantly. I couldn't walk anymore, and I was physically weak. My body was unable to contain and handle the forced abilities. I went from a success to a failure instantly. They no longer felt the need to proceed with experiments any further and I thought I would be killed. I seemed to have been too valuable to be destroyed so they encased me in a pod. I slept for a long time and I don't know what happened in between but when I woke I just remembered being terribly confused. I was panicking, and fell out of my pod only to be surrounded by the rotting corpses of other failed experiments that were enclosed with me. I couldn't walk, and everything in my body just screamed in pain. ...Well I worked with my situation. After the whole 'confused and panicked' phase, I began working on my abilities and studied on the research to keep myself alive. This headgear of mine enhances my abilities and helps he stay alive by connecting to the life support in the lab. If that were to ever go out, I'd die immediately. I'm rather frail so I need some muscle and dark minded minions to help me murder Miss Clarisse and destroy this god awful city. Only then will I feel I can die in peace. Likes & Dislikes * + Stabbing People * + Cooking * + Strolls through the island * - Boring People * - Basic Bitches Trivia * This face claim is Wo-Class from Kantai Collection. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Supervillain Category:With an Accomplice Category:MadameRuelleyn